Christopher Richard Gilmore: Twin Brother of Rory Gilmore
by James Oliver Wood
Summary: My name is Christopher Richard Gilmore (Tris for short). I live with my two-favorite people in the world, my fabulous and coffee addict mother Lorelai Gilmore the 2nd and my smart and equally coffee addicted twin sister Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore the 3rd. Slash! Male OC/Logan Huntzburger. Slow Build. Story starts in Pilot, but will speed up. Slash! Don't like don't read.
1. Christopher Richard Gilmore

**I don't own Gilmore Girl's or the characters. All credit for this show goes to the original writers. Christopher Gilmore (Tris) is my original character. And I would like to forewarn that my character will be gay, and I plan to set him up with Logan Huntzburger.**

 _My name is Christopher Richard Gilmore (Tris for short). I live with my two-favorite people in the world, my fabulous and coffee addict mother Lorelai Gilmore the 2nd and my smart and equally coffee addicted twin sister Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore the 3rd. You may be questioning why there are so many Lorelai's in the family. Well my mother while being doped up on pain meds had the thought that 'If men can name their child after themselves why can't women's'. Thankfully my mother was holding my sister at the time. I seriously lucked out on that one, I can't imagine the childhood horrors that could have happen if I had a girl's name._

 _My mother called me Christopher after my father, not the worst name around but not the best name either. Rory and I hadn't seen our father in a while, we briefly saw him when we were maybe nine but since then he's been out of our lives. Personally, I'm fine with that every time he comes around he ends up leaving both Rory and I in disappointment. But Rory and I can't ever hate him, he's our dad after all. Thankfully my sister and I had an awesome mom that made it her life goal to keep us safe and happy._

 _Our mom raised us herself with some help from the small-town residents of Stars Hollow. She didn't have anyone to support her when she got pregnant out of wedlock with us at 16 years old, she left the life of wealth and privilege behind (not that she liked that world to begin with) and worked herself to the bone to support us. Rory and I both agreed that our work ethic must have come from her and we couldn't be prouder._

"Tris, hello Tris" Tris turned his head looking down at his twin sister and mother as they walked down the street heading towards Luke's for breakfast.

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute"

"See this is why you need to drink coffee, my son you don't know what you're missing" Lorelei stated as she took a large gulp of her Weston's coffee cup before throwing the empty coffee container in the trash can as they walked past it.

"I'd rather not have heart palpitations this early in the morning. Not to mention increases agitations and headaches that coffee addicts feel later when the caffeine wears off"

"Haven't had that issue yet. But I'll let you know, Mr. future doctor" Lorelai said, giving her son a playful wink.

"Ditto, plus coffee is from the gods. Not drinking it would bring terrible luck" Rory commented hiding her grin behind her own almost finished coffee cup.

"Rory, finish up your coffee quickly, so that when we enter Luke's I can convince him to give us so coffee" Lorelai reached out for Rory's coffee cup to throw it away even though Rory wasn't quite finished.

"Hey, I'm not done with that!" Rory exclaimed as our mother through the last remaining bit of coffee away in the trash.

"It's fine the good stuff is right through those door" Lorelai gesture at the entrance of Luke's Diner"

"You owe me a cup of coffee. I'll meet you guys in side in a few minutes, I need to get a new CD from lane's really quick" Rory stated as she turned away and ran across the street.

"Looks like it's you and me health nut. I don't understand where you get it from. Gilmore's don't eat healthy or play sports, and we love coffee. You're sure you're my son?" Lorelai teased with a smile.

"Unless you haven't been telling Rory and I the truth all these years. I'm pretty sure where both yours. Not to mention Rory and I are mirror (authors note: as in they appear the similar even though opposite genders) twins and we look nearly exactly alike. Same brown hair and blue eyes, maybe it's only the Gilmore women that are crazy addicts" Tris teased back making a quick escape into the diner. With a huff Lorelai followed.

Lorelai made her way to the counter, in which her son was already sitting at waiting for Luke to bring him his half a slice a grapefruit. Grabbing an empty clean cup, she walked up to the counter.

"Please, Luke. Please, Please, Please." Lorelai stated give him her best puppy dog eyes impression

"How many cups have you had this morning" Tris snorted into his glass of orange juice. _He knows my mom so well._

"None"

"Plus"

"Five, but yours is better"

"You have a problem"

"Yes, I do" "she does" Tris stated at the same time as his mother. Lorelai, then pushed her cup closer to Luke. With a sigh Luke fills her cup.

"Junkie"

"Angel. You've got wings baby" Lorelai stated as she started to walk away to find a table for the three of them.

"Tris come help me find a table"

"Let me finish my grapefruit and then I will join you"

"Okay" Lorelai found a set and sat down taking a sip of her coffee.

Tris was working on finishing up his grapefruit, when he looks over to see a man hitting on his mother from his seat on the counter stool. Tris contemplated going over there to save his mother when the man let, and Rory came through the diner doors. Finishing up his grapefruit he took a seat at the table next to his sister and across from his mother.

"Don't you have anything that doesn't resemble a breakfast cereal?" Looking through mom's bag of lip glosses.

"Yes" Lorelai takes out another lip gloss bag from her purse. _Where does she keeps these things? My mother is freaking Mary Poppins._ Tris glanced over his sitter to look into his mother's bag hoping to see what else was in it.

"It has no smell, but it changes colors with your mood"

"God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup"

"Wow, your crabby" Lorelai told Rory over her cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD and I need caffeine"

Lorelai looked up from her coffee mug looking guilty.

"Oh, I have that CD", taking it out of her bag and putting it on the table.

"Thief"

"Sorry, I'll get you some coffee" Lorelai got out of her seat, grabbed a clean mug on the way and made her way to the counter. Where she pushes the coffee mug in front of Luke.

"What it's not for me, it's for Rory. I swear" Lorelai stated clearly getting offended by the look Luke was giving her.

"Your shameless" Luke shakes his head refusing her coffee.

"It really is for my sister, Luke. You can give her the cup of coffee" Tris stated as he came up behind his mother. Luke filled up the cup and handed it to Lorelai

"You believe my son but when I swear you won't believe me" Lorelai sent a glare at Luke who gave her his own pointed look back in return.

"Look, Officer Krupke. She's right at that table, right over there" Looking behind her at the table she had just left to see Joey the guy was hitting on her hitting on her daughter.

"Ah. He's got quite a pair, this guy" Lorelai grabs the filled coffee cup and handing it to Tris. "Thanks"

Tris and Lorelai were seething pissed. For Tris it was one thing to hit on his mother, but it was another to hit on his sister. And to hit on both. That was a hell no in his book. Tris held onto the coffee cup so hard that the cup handle could have snapped off.

"You really like my table don't you" Lorelai asked Joey when she got back to the table.

"I was just uhhh…"

"Getting to know my daughter"

"Your daughter?"

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" Tris couldn't help but chuckle. _Good one Rory._

"You don't look like a mother, and you don't look like a daughter. You know I am traveling with a friend" he points to his friend at the next table. That's when Tris made choose to make his entrance.

"She's 16 and my sister!" Tris growled, lightly slamming the cup of coffee on the table.

Joey looked up from his seat to see a tall boy who also appeared to be about 16 years old, with shaggy brown hair and heterochromia eyes (the right eye blue and the left eye a mixture of blue and brown) glaring at him. Clearly, he had overstayed his welcome.

"Bye" he grabbed his friend and made their way towards the door.

"Drive safe"

"Don't forget to let the door hit you on the way out" Tris called out to them as they made a run for it.

*Song Intro*

 **There is a link to what Tris will look like when he hits college on my profile page. I plan to update again but I am taking summer midterms. So, I'm super busy because I'm graduating in July with my bachelors, but I will try to update when I can.**


	2. Tuition Fees & Scholarships

**Again, I don't own any of these characters and I give complete credit to the writers of Gilmore Girls. The only character of this story that is mine is Christopher Richard Gilmore (Tris). This is a Slash OC Male/ Logan Huntzburger. Don't like don't read.**

 _Thinking-Italics_ Different Language or letter- Underlined

 _ **I tend to switch from first person to third person and so forth so sorry in advance. It happens when I really get into writing.**_

 _ **Please Read Below:**_

One of the readers brought up an excellent point that male and female twins are cannot be identical due to them having separate chromosomes. What I meant by identical was not that they were the same, but Rory and her Brother look very much alike. I didn't want to use the word Fraternal twins because that could mean that Tris could look completely different from his sister. Hence, why I'm going to be using the term mirror twins, menaing thay they look similar with both having: brown hair, blue eyes (although her brother has one eye that has brown) and look rather like one another. Thanks, you for posting comments and reading.

 **Story begins:**

Tris walked towards the Independence Inn front desk taking out his French homework from his shoulder bag along the way and placing it on the desk in front of Michel.

"Pourriez-vous regarder mes devoirs français pour moi vraiment quick Michel?" (Could you look at my French homework for me real quick Michel?) Tris asked in his best French.

"Ah Tris, your French is coming along well, I would…." The phone rang cutting Michel off, Michel looked at the phone with a hated glare. Michel put up a finger telling Tris to wait a minute.

"Independence Inn, Michel speaking… No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked…... We have a wedding party here….. No, there is really nothing I can do…... Yes, I'm sure…Positive…. No, I don't have to look ma'am, I - … Yes, of course I'll look" Michel puts down the phone, picks up my homework and starts to grade with the pencil I left on top of the paper. After grading he slides the paper back to me and picks up the phone.

Looking at the needed corrections Tris came around the desk and sit on the floor, _best place to study then any place else._ And start to get to work on the corrections.

"No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked" Michel says to the women on the phone.

"Madame, you have no idea how desperately I'd like to help, but see, I'd have to build a room for you myself, and I am not a man who works with his hands, so the best I can do is suggest that you please, please try for another weekend. Any weekend…. Ah, good, fine, the twenty-first. Hold on, I'll look" Michel leafs quickly through the reservation book, hoping to please this women on the phone so that she would leave him alone.

"No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked…" Michel pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it, apparently the woman on the other line has hung up on him" Tris couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament, Michel clearly hears and sends him a scowl.

"Tris, I don't think this is the best place to study" Lorelai came around the desk to see Tris lower half of his body sprawled across the floor, making his legs an excellent tripping hazard.

"I think this is the best place for me to study" Tris then proceeded to pointed at the Drella the Harpist, who was in the middle of the crowed room and was trying to move her 200-lb harp while sarcastically telling off the guest

"Oh, no, don't move. Just ignore the tiny woman pushing the 200-pound instrument around. No, this is good, I like this. After this I'll, uh, bench press a piano, huh?" Drella stops behind a woman bent over tying her shoe. "Oh, that's it, lady, tie your shoe now. Yeah, don't worry, I'll wait" Drella's sarcasm could be heard from here. Shaking my head, I gave my mother a pointed look then proceeded to continue my homework corrections.

"I'll be back and at least leave some space for people to walk past you" Lorelai said pointing at Tris's long legs that were taking up most of the desk floor walk way.

It wasn't long before Lorelai had dealt with Drella and came back to the desk to look at the mail when Rory comes in from outside. Gives our mother a quick kiss and tries to steal Michel's stamps.

"What is your female offspring doing?"

"I need stamps. Can I have these?" Rory asks Michel politely.

"No"

"Take them" Lorelai states over Michel's no, while filing through the mail. "What's with the muumuu?" Lorelai asked looking up for the first time and noticing her only daughter wearing a white loose sweater that made her look like she had a square shaped body. And were likely what nuns wore on their days off.

"Stop" Rory begged.

"No, I'm just saying, you couldn't find one made of metal in case anyone has X-ray eyes?" Lorelai asked giving her daughter a pointed look.

"I think what she is wearing is fine" Tris commented from his place on the floor behind the desk. Rory having not have seen her brother peered over the desk to see him on the floor.

"Your brothers saying that because he has no fashion sense list to me Rory the nuns want their sweater back" Tris looked at his mother. Frankly his fashion sense was fine. Tris thoughts were more along the lines that if his sister wore that it would act as a guy repellent magnet by its self, and he wouldn't have to work as hard at school deterring guys away from her.

"And now we say goodbye" Rory stated as she turned to leave for school.

"Ooh, hey, have Michel look at your French paper before you go"

"Excuse me?" Michel gave Lorelai a look then looked at Rory and then Tris

"That's be great" Rory exclaimed to her mother and then took out her French homework trying to give it to Michel.

"No, I already corrected your brothers. Look at his"

"Michel, my brother isn't taking French, he's taking German. So please help me." Michel did a double take looking at Tris, Tris shook his head telling Michel not to say anything.

"Come on, Michel. I'll tell all the ladies what a stud you are" Rory stated hoping to convince him.

"Hm. I believe that memo has already been sent by your mother"

"Oh, please, Michel. Pretty please with sucre on top. I will stop talking like this" Lorelai said with the worst French accent that Michel, Rory, and Tris couldn't help but flinch.

Michel conceded, "Leave it. I'll look at it if I get a chance"

"It's due tomorrow. And pay special attention to the grammar" Rory states as she grabs her bag which she had placed on the counter and headed off towards school.

"I despise you" Michel told Lorelai, in which she replied with a smile heading off to the kitchen.

"So, do you want to tell me why your sister and mother both believe you are taking German instead of French?" Michel questioned Tris who was taking his French homework out of his bag again since he had hidden it from prying eyes earlier.

Tris signed, he had hoped that Michel would leave it alone but clearly it was time to come clean. "I am taking German, but I am also taking French and Spanish. I asked the teachers to give me the homework and I would complete it out of class. I still get the credit for the courses, but it must be out of class due to my other classes conflicting. I don't tell them about it because then Rory would do the same… I just wanted my chance to be good at scholastics. And not have to be compared to my twin sister. Rory has always been praised for her excellent marks and in turn I've taken the sports/health area, but I also like reading and languages too. Rory wants to be an oversees journalist, and I've told my mother that I want to go into medicine. But mom thinks what I meant by going into medicine is like studying health medicine or a becoming a physical trainer. She doesn't see me as wanting to go to medical school and becoming a medical doctor. My grades are just as good as Rory's and the teachers tell me that since I'm taking these extra courses its really going to but my grades ahead. And by knowing other languages it should also help with my future medical practice. The teachers even had brought a representative from another school the other day to give me a placement exam to see if I could get a full scholarship. Please don't tell them. I don't want my mother feeling guilty that she didn't think I meant medical doctor and I don't want to stress Rory out with competing with grades. Just keep this quiet Michel, please" Tris begged getting up from the floor and looking at Michel in the eyes trying to convince him to stay quiet.

"You should just tell them, but I will not mention it. You best be off to school" Michel stated, a filing the scattered mail that Lorelai was looking at earlier into a neat pile.

"Thank you, Michel" Tris grabbed his back pack and headed for the door to start the walk to school.

Rory and Lane made their way to school, with Lane doing a dressing change as they walked. Lane puts a Woodstock '99 shirt on over the shirt she left home in.

"When are you going to let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music? You're an American teenager, for God's sake" Rory asked Lane, as Lane tried to fix her hair since it got messed up when she was changing shirts.

"Rory, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem" The girls take a quick break from walking so that Lane can finish fixing her hair.

"I wouldn't bring up Eminem as the first music group with your mother if I were you. She probably would think it was chocolate and we all know her stance on that" Tris stated with a grin as he caught up with his sister and Lane. Lane and Rory laughed

"Good point" Lane stated with a smile before noticing the flyer that was hung up on the post near them. "I have to go to that"

"The teen hayride? You're kidding"

"My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor"

Tris looked excited at where the conversation was heading towards, "How old is he?" Hoping that he was at least in his 20s that way he could grill him on medical school.

"Sixteen" Lane stated. Tris sighed inward disappointedly.

"So he's gonna be a doctor in a hundred years" Rory asked.

"My parents like to plan ahead" Lane explained as they started to walk again towards the school building.

"God, you have to go to the hayride with him?" Rory asked making sure that there was no way around it.

"And his older brother"

"Oh, now you're kidding" Rory said in disbelief.

"Koreans never joke about future doctors. So, I guess you're not going, huh?"

Rory shook her head, "No, I'm still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of sticks up your butt"

"It could be fun with the right date. It's just that you aren't going with someone you like" Tris stated interrupting their conversation, as he moved closer towards his sister so that the strange guy that had been watching them as they walked could no longer see her.

"Yeah, if the guy was the "right date" he wouldn't be taking you on a Teen Hayride" Rory explained as they arrived at the school. Tris made sure that they both made it into the building before turning around on the stair to look for the stranger that had been watching them earlier. Tris searched but he was no longer in the location he was standing before, the bell rang. _I'll worry about him later_ , Tris thought to himself.

Lucky for Tris and Rory they had the same class first period, therefore making it easier for Tris to watch over his sister to make sure no one hit one her. Today was already giving him bad vibes and to thinking he had hoped that ugly muumuu sweater was going to help him out today.

"For those of you who have not finished the final chapters of Huckleberry Finn you may use this time to do so. For those of you who have, you can start on your essay now. Whichever task you choose, do it silently"

Tris could smell the nail polish before he could see it. God, the smell was making him slightly high, why was it so strong. The girls in front of him were talking in light whispers about what Rory could possibly be writing.

"Maybe it's a love letter" Tris looked at the girl, there was no way his sister was writing a love letter she was likely writing the assignment.

"Or her diary"

"Could be a slam book" the girl peered over her shoulder.

"It's the assignment" The girls turned away no longer entertained in the guessing game. Rory smiled to herself and Tris smirked, seemed like he was right.

The rest of the day went by smoothly which was good in Tris's opinion, but he was still on high alert from this morning. The school bell rang signaling for the end of classes, in which Lane, Rory, and Tris meet up at the front of the school building to head home. It took only a few minutes to reach Lane's home, and during the walk Lane quickly changed out of her 'hell' clothes and back into her Korean floral pattern shirt.

"Mom. We're home!" Lane yelled as she entered the shop, "Rory/Tris, did you hear something?"

"I'm not sure" Tris and Rory replied

"Mom? are you here?"

"We're open! Everything's half off!"

"We've made contact" Rory stated trying to follow the voice.

"Mom?"

"Lane"

"Mom?"

"Lane?"

"Mom?"

"I'm near the table!"

"Which table!"

Tris sighed to himself they were playing Marco Polo, except with words Mom and Lane. This wasn't going to work.

"Lane, just tell her we will meet her in the kitchen" Tris said, already making his way towards his chosen destination.

"Good idea" Lane and Rory stated

"Look, we'll meet you in the kitchen!"

"What!"

Rory replied for Lane, "The Kitchen!"

"Who's that!

"It's Rory, Mom!"

"Oh…"

"Wow, I can hear the disappointment from here" Rory said as she took a seat in the kitchen next her brother who was snacking on some sort of dried rice cake. "Tris, you shouldn't be eating that" Rory gave her brother a pointed look. Which he replied with by taking another rice cake and putting it in his mouth, chewing and then replied.

"She likes me so its fine. I helped her learn how to use the internet and taught her how to order pounds of gluten meat and tofu off the internet. It also helps that Christ is part of my name, and I'm a saint" Tris said the last part making himself look innocent and saintly.

"So, it's your fault I'm starving to death!" Lane pointed an accusing finger at Tris clearly pissed.

"Don't kill my brother, Lane. I'm sure he's sorry. But you know, it sucks that after all these years your mom still hates me" Rory exclaimed.

"She doesn't hate you" Lane replied, trying to grab the rest of the rice crackers away from Tris who wasn't giving them up.

"She hates our mother"

"She doesn't like unmarried women"

"Your unmarried, Lane"

"'I'm hayriding with a future proctologist. I have potential" Lane stated, finally getting the crackers away from Tris and putting them away. At that moment Mrs. Kim enters the kitchen sending Rory and Lane a glare.

"Go upstairs. Tea is ready. I have muffins - no dairy, no sugar, no wheat. You have to soak them in tea to make them soft enough to bite but they're very healthy. So, how was school? None of the girls get pregnant, drop out?" Mrs. Kim asked, clearly trying to be slightly rude to Rory and intern her mother who wasn't present.

"Not that we know of"

"Though come to think of it, Joanna Posner was glowing a little"

"What?" Mrs. Kim turned around abruptly from the sink she was facing, were she had been previously washing a glass.

"Nothing, Mama. She was kidding"

Mrs. Kim turned towards Rory, "Boys don't like funny girls". With that she turned back around, until she saw Tris from the corner of her eye.

"Christopher, I did not see you there. You were very quiet, so unlike your sister" Mrs. Kim half smiled politely.

"It's fine Mrs. Kim. I prefer to be silent it allows me better to hear God's world and spend more time contemplating on mine and God's relationship after all the only way to heaven is through having a relationship with Jesus Christ and the Trinity" Tris replied making sure he brought up God since Mrs. Kim was Seventh-Day Adventist and she was a very religious women.

"It so good to see, Lane making the right friend here. Would you like a muffin?"

"I would Mrs. Kim, thank you"

"Are you attending the Hayride? Lane is going. If you would like I have a friend whose daughter is available and of course her other sister would come along with you" Mrs. Kim stated.

"I would love to, but unfortunately my family has made other arrangements for that night. However, please continue to invite me, I'm sure one of these days I will be able to take up your offer." Tris ended his polite speech with a smile and a slight bow (a symbol of respect in Asian culture) which Mrs. Kim replied a bow in turn and handed him a no sugar, wheat, or dairy muffin.

"Rory and I have best be going. Bye Mrs. Kim and Lane" Tris waved and ushered his sister out the door before they got stuck in there any longer.

"It's not far that she like you, and not me" Rory stated giving him the stink eye.

"Count your pleasing you could have been given this muffin" Tris showed her the muffin he was given that was hard as brick.

Rory laughed, "Your right, I'll leave you with the miss fortune that is Mrs. Kim"

The both walked down the street making their way back to the Independence Inn were they both were greeted by Lorelai and Sookie dancing around in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" "Mom?"

"Oh!" Lorelai stated turning around laughing happily.

"Your laughing" Rory stated

"Did you do something slutty?" Both her children asked.

"I'm not that happy"

"What's going on? Lorelai hands her a bag and Tris automatically realizes what is going on.

"Open it"

Rory opens the bag and get a super confused look on her face, "I'm gonna be in a Brittney Spears Video?"

"You're going to Chilton!"

"Mom?" Rory looks at her mother trying to make sure this is real

"You did it, babe. You got in" Lorelai said, grabbing Rory and hugging.

"Congrats little sister" Tris also joined their hug

"How did this happen? You didn't. . .with the principal, did you?" The twins asked at the same time.

"No, loves, that was a joke. They have an open spot. Rory your gonna start on Monday"

"Really? I don't believe this! Oh my God, I'm going to Chilton!" Rory exclaimed grabbing onto her new uniform and started crying. When the water works started happening Tris new it was time to exit the kitchen. He had never been good with the whole crying thing. So, he goes out to join Michel at the reception desk.

"Your mother is insufferable, she continues to get her personal mail her and I cannot stand it. Here!" Michel stated giving Tris a handful of mail all of them for the Gilmore family.

"Thanks" Tris flipped through them seeing if any of the mail had coupons. That's when he found a letter addressed to him. Tris contemplated the letter. Usually he didn't get mail unless he ordered something, and he didn't remember ordering anything. Opening the letter, he reads it to himself: Dear, Mr. Gilmore, We are happy to inform you that we have looked over your tests scores and our school is prepared to offer you a full ride scholarship here at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately. Your gifted young mind and hardworking attitude has made you shine the most out of the possible scholarship students and we eagerly await your reply. Signed headmaster Charleston.

Tris was in a state of shock. He had made it into to Chilton with a full ride scholarship. This meant both he and Rory were going to Chilton. He couldn't be happier, maybe it was time to tell his mother and his sister. At that very moment Lorelai comes happily bouncing out of the kitchen.

"Michel, the phone"

"Mmhmmm. It rings" Was Michel's reply to Lorelai.

"Can you answer it?" Asked Lorelai, exacerbated with Michel already.

"No. People are particularly stupid today. I can't talk to any more of them" Michel stated in a matter of fact way.

"You know who's really nice to talk to? The people at the unemployment agency" Michel picks up the phone annoyed and answers, "Independence Inn, Michel speaking… No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked"

"Mom, Michel wanted me to give you the mail" Tris hands her the mail but keeps his acceptance letter being his back. Lorelai starts to open her mail, reading each one.

"I got a…" Tris started when Lorelai gasps while reading on of the mail letters

"What's wrong?" Tris asked, as his mother's face grew deathly pale.

"They want all of the tuition money for Chilton by Monday" Lorelai turned the paper over, so I could see. _Wow, that a lot of zero's. Maybe it wasn't the best time to tell her about my scholarship._

"I need to go call them" Tris mother ran out of the room to go get her cellphone.

Tris brought his acceptance letter out from behind his back. His sister wasn't going to be able to go to Chilton which was her dream. Maybe it could still be a reality if he asked the school to use his scholarship to pay for Rory to attend Chilton. After all his sister was just as smart as him if not smarter. Plus, he could always take a test somewhere else and get a scholarship if he worked hard and continued to study. Having made up his mind he knew what he was going to do later that day.

 **I'll try to update again soon. I ended up wanting to write more and before I knew it three hours had gone by and frankly I need to get some sleep.**


	3. A Phone Call & Seeing the Grandparents

**Thanks for commenting and reviewing! I took one of my online summer midterms yesterday so I finally have a little time to write. Again I don't own this series or characters, all credit goes to the original writers of the series.**

 _Thinking-Italics_ Another Language- underlined

Story begins:

Lorelai walked with haste to the kitchen, trying to find her purses that held her cellphone. Dumping out the contents of her bag on the nearest countertop surface. She plunged into the pile of odds and ends that had once been in her purse searching for her cell phone. Lorelai looked through the pile frantically for a few minutes only to realize that it wasn't there. Maybe she should just use the landline here at the Inn, except she didn't have the schools number on hand. Lorelai glanced at the kitchen clock, it was a few minutes earlier then when she usually left form work. However, this was an emergency. With that thought in mind Lorelai started throwing her things back in her purse.

"Are we going home?" Tris asked, sneaking up behind his mother causing Lorelai to jump.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack" Lorelai asked, clutching her chest.

"You got me, my evil plan was to sneak up one you, give you a premature heart attack then take over the Inn and make Michel my second hand man…" Tris stated with a sleigh grin on his face, which his mother translated as him joking with her.

"Really, Michel?" Lorelai commented.

"He has his good points. Plus I find him amusing." Tris stated with a shrug then gave his mother a Cheshire cat like grin.

"Sometimes I worry about you kiddo. But yes, I'm planning to leave a bit early. I left my cell phone at home" Lorelai said, throwing the last remaining thing on the counter back into her purse.

"Right, better get home then" Tris grabbed his mother's arm trying to speed her along so that they could get home faster. It didn't take long to get home, at which Tris headed for his room upstairs and Lorelai searched around the house tearing it apart trying to find her cellphone. Eventually she found it, for some reason it was under the living room couch. How it ended up there Lorelai couldn't tell, but frankly that was not her main concerns at the moment. Quickly Lorelai looked through her contacts finding Chilton's number. She called them once then twice, then a third time. _Nothing, why won't these people answer!_ Lorelai asked herself, while listening to the phone ring, a moment later a person on the other line asked how they could help her.

"I'm holding for Miss Bell. I've been trying to get a hold of her all day….Yes, my name is Lorelai Gilmore, yes I will wait….. Hi! Oh, hi, hi. Yeah, uh, my daughter Rory has just been accepted - yay…..Thank you, and, um, I got the invoice for your enrollment fee. Wow, that is a lot of zeros behind that five….. Uh huh. Okay, well, I guess what I'm wondering is if you couldn't take, say, part of it now, just to get her going? ….. Well, but she's supposed to start Monday….. It just doesn't give me a lot of time to pull a bank job….Well, never mind, I was just kidding…. No, a bank job is robbing a bank but - …. Uh-huh. Oh, no. No, no, no. I don't want you to give up her space. I'll just - I'll have to figure it out…..Okay. No, thank you. It's been a real treat talking to you…..Yeah. Bye-bye" Lorelai hung up the phone. What was she going to do, there was no way she would be able to get the money by Monday.

Lorelai wasn't paying attention to the prying ears belonging to her son that was sitting at the top of the stairs listening to her entire conversation. Tris's mind was made up, he was going to make sure that his sister would get into Chilton. Even if it meant giving up his scholarship to the school. Walking down the stair Tris called out to his mother.

"Hey Mom, my cellphones dead. Can I borrow yours real quick?"

"Sure, give it back to me when you're done" Lorelai handed her phone over to her son.

"Thanks" Tris grabbed his mother's phone and calmly walked up the stairs making sure to take his time like he usually did, knowing that if he didn't his mother would get suspicious and then would ask questions. Once in his room, he locked the door scrolled through his mother's contacts and called Chilton. They answered with only one ring.

"Hello, my name is Christopher Gilmore, I was hoping to speak with headmaster Charleston about my scholarship acceptance letter… Oh, he's not there. Is there someone else I could speak with? Yes, I will hold for Miss Bell. Thank you….. Yes, hello my names Christopher Gilmore and I received a letter today saying that I had gotten a full scholarship to attend your preparatory school… yes, thank you for the congratulations…. Ah no, I'm actually calling for another reason. My mother actually just spoke with you pertaining to my sister Rory Gilmore, who is also supposed to start your school on Monday. My mother is trying to get all the money together to pay the complete school fee up front, but I was wondering if it would be possible for my scholarship to be transferred to my sister. My sister has the same grades as me and her dream is to attend your school…..Yes, I understand that scholarships are not transferable…. I see, well what if she took a test to get my scholarships place?... Oh, so if I dropped out the scholarship would not be given out for this year if any year afterwards…. No I didn't realize that you only give out scholarship on the rare occasion... Ah, No, I wasn't aware that one of the families that donate the school was paying for my scholarship due to my grade scores….. So there is no way I could somehow give my sister my scholarship?... Okay, thank you…. Yes, I will keep my scholarship…... .wait you've lost me, why do you need my clothing sizes?...So your telling me that the people that donated for my scholarship also made sure that I would get two sets of the male uniform included with no cost to myself? Is that normally how scholarships for preparatory schools go?...I see, yes those sizes should be fine... Thank you, see you Monday" Tris hung up the phone, what the hell was he going to do now. His sister wasn't going to be able to go to Chilton and she was going to hate him. Tris could just picture his sisters crushed face when his mother was going to have to tell her that she wouldn't be able to attend Chilton. Especially since by her attending Chilton it would make her dream of attending Harvard a more reachable goal. Maybe if his mother and him brained stormed some ideas they might be able to come up with something. Tris opened his bedroom door, took the stair two at a time, once reaching the bottom of the stairs he began to search for his mother, who found outside on the porch speaking with Sookie.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Lorelai asked Sookie, while trying to wear a whole into the porch as she walked back and forth.

"You can have anything I own. My car! Sell my car"

"Oh, sweetie, No one wants your car" Lorelai stated with a pointed look.

"If you took your car to Gypsy's Auto-garage and told her you were giving her your car for free, she would tell you to keep it. That's how much no one wants your car." Tris stated, putting his two cents into the conversation.

"Yeah" Sookie sighed clearly disgruntled.

"There's something I haven't thought of, I know there is. There's something out there staring me right in the face. I just . . .I haven't seen it" Lorelai said, trying to rack her brain around an idea.

"You know, you might consider calling your par-" Sookie started, but ended up cut off by Lorelai.

"No"

"But I don't think you have a -" Sookie started again.

"Stop"

Tris took this time to cut in, "Mom, this really is the only way. Asking them is the only option we have. If it comes down to it I'll go to grandfathers and grandmothers place in your stead, if it means getting Rory into Chilton" Tris's features took on a whole different type of seriousness, leaving no room for argument. Lorelai was rather shocked at her son, he rarely ever took on his serious persona. Contrary to her sons beliefs Lorelai new that he wasn't always the happy, slightly sarcastic, and funny boy that he often showed to people. At times like these or moments when he perceived Rory and herself could possibly be threatened he got like this. It was funny how much in those moments seemed to be so like his name sake and yet also be nothing like his father.

"But I don't think you have a -" Sookie started again.

"Stop"

Tris took this time to cut in, "Mom, this really is the only way. Asking them is the only option we have. If it comes down to it I'll go to grandfathers and grandmothers place in your stead, if it means getting Rory into Chilton" Tris's features took on a whole different type of seriousness, leaving no room for argument. Lorelai was rather shocked at her son, he rarely ever took on his serious persona. Contrary to her sons beliefs Lorelai new that he wasn't always the happy, slightly sarcastic, and funny boy that he often showed to people. At times like these or moments when he perceived Rory and herself could possibly be threatened he got like this. It was funny how much in those moments seemed to be so like his name sake and yet also be nothing like his father.

"If I did decided to go to them, I certainly wouldn't allow my son to get into this mess" Lorelai stated to Tris, "and there is no way I would go to them begging to help me pay for Rory's schooling. In fact there are several chapters from a Stephen King novel I'd reenact before I'd resort to that option" Lorelai concluded.

"Fine we will drop it for now" Sookie replied and Tris nodded even though he didn't agree.

"Thank you"

Meer seconds later, Rory came out of her room and walked out onto the porch wearing her new Chilton uniform.

"Mom? So what do you think?" Rory asked, giving her audience a turn to see her from all angles.

"Wow, it makes you look smart!" Sookie enthusiastically commented.

Rory pointedly looked at Sookie before then turning to her mother, "Okay, no more wine for you. Mom?"

"You look like you were swallowed by a kilt" Lorelai and Tris said at the same time, causing Rory to frown and look down at her skirt once again.

"Fine, you can hem it. A little." Rory relented

"Okay. Or I could hem it a lot" Lorelai said with a smile. Tris gave his mother a look telling her she better not make his sister look like a hoe. Lorelai replied to his look by sticking out her tongue. All four of them moved back into the house since it was starting to get late in the evening and the air was becoming chilly.

A few days passed with Rory becoming increasingly more excited about attending Chilton and Tris & Lorelai becoming more concerned on the fact that they still didn't have the money to put Rory in Chilton.

"Mom, I know you don't want to but there is no choice. We're going even if I have to knock you out myself, drive to Hartford, and beg the grandparents to help with the tuition fees" Tris stated giving her that serious look again and these time he really look like he meant it.

"I know, grab your jacket it seems like we're going to hell that froze over when my parents became the rulers" Lorelai said trying to make a joke to forget what she was about to do.

Tris and Lorelai got into the jeep, drove their way up to Hartford in silence, eventually turning into the upper class home division and parked the car in front of a gorgeous and extravagant house. Both of them got out of the car and made their way up to the porch. Tris went ahead and rang the bell.

"Hi, Mom" Lorelai said, when Emily Gilmore came into view, from behind the door. "Hello, Grandmother" Tris politely smiled.

"Tris and Lorelai, my goodness, this is a surprise. Is it Easter already?" Mrs. Gilmore asked.

Lorelai laughed nervously, "No, I just, uh finished up my business class and I thought I would stop by"

"To see me?" Mrs. Gilmore sent her daughter a contemplating look, then turned to Tris "Did your mother also drag you to her business class?" Mrs. Gilmore asked him plainly.

"I just hitched up a ride to come see you and grandfather" There was no way he was going to lie to his grandmother, thereby hopefully being able to avoid having to dig himself a grave along sides his mothers, which was beginning to appear deeper and deeper.

"Well, isn't that nice. Come in" Mrs. Gilmore ushered them both into the house, well if you could call it a house more like a small mansion. Putting up their jackets they followed Mrs. Gilmore into the living room choosing to take adjacent seats from her.

"This place looks great" Lorelai said trying to compliment her mother.

"It hasn't changed"

"Well, there you go. How are the girls at the bridge club?" Lorelai tried once again to start up a conversation.

"Old" Emily took a sip of her drink which she had likely been drinking before they had arrived.

"Well...good"

Emily put her glass on the coaster that was on the table beside her, "You said you were taking a business class?"

"Yeah, mmhmm, yeah. I'm taking a business class at the college twice a week. I'm sure I told you" Tris kicked his mother shoe for the telling such an obvious lie. In turn Lorelai kicked backed making sure to not change the polite expression that she had put on her face.

"Well, if you're sure then you must have…." Silence filled the room "Would you like some tea?" Emily eventually asked.

"I would love some coffee"

"Emily? I'm home!" Richard Gilmore exclaimed as he made his way into the living room.

"Emily you won't believe…." Mr. Gilmore paused once he took notice of their guests.

"Hi, Dad"

"What is it, Christmas already?" Richard asked coming around the couch.

"Lorelai was taking a business class at the college today and decided to drop in to see us" Mrs. Gilmore repeated the excuse that Lorelai had come up with earlier. Tris couldn't help but grimace, he knew that her words would come back to bit her in the ass. Tris choose not to step in, with any luck they would forget about him due to his unique ability to apparently act like air. He would only step in if absolutely needed, he decided.

"What business class?" Mr. Gilmore asked clearly confused due to never having been told that she was taking a business class.

Mrs. Gilmore gave him a Cheshire cat grin, "Well, she told us about it, dear, remember?"

"No" was Mr. Gilmore's automatic reply.

"Well, actually, I came here for a reason. Dad, would you mind sitting down for a minute?"

Mr. Richard looked at his daughter, "You need money"

"I have a situation"

"You need money"

"Dad, will you just please let me get this out, okay? Um, Rory has been accepted to Chilton"

"Chilton? Oh, that's a wonderful school. It's only five minutes from here" Emily commented, thinking about the possibilities that would pronounce themselves if her grandchildren were to attend Chilton.

"That's right, it is. She can start as early as Monday. Um, the problem is that they want me to put down an enrollment fee plus the first semester's tuition, and I have to do that immediately or she loses her spot" Lorelai gave them all the information clear and to the point.

"So, you need money" Mr. Gilmore once again replied.

"Yeah. But it's not for me, it's for Rory. And I fully intend to pay you back every cent. I don't ask for favors, you know that" Lorelai insisted.

"Oh, yes, we know" was Mrs. Gilmore's response.

"What about Christopher? Wouldn't he want to go to Chilton as well? After all, if I remember last Christmas he was grilling one of our guests about the necessary requirement for a pre-med degree and the different medical professions that are available…" Richard said, looking at Tris. All eyes in the room shifted in his direction. _So much for acting like air and staying out of it,_ Tris said to himself. Tris contemplated how this conversation was going to go, in the end choosing to be honest and straight forward due to it being the easiest path to take.

"I would like to go the Chilton. My grades are nearly as high as Rory's and I imagine that it wouldn't be as hard to catch up with her. Plus it would allow Rory and me to go to the same school…"

"Aright let me get my check-" Richard tried to but in, however Tris was not done.

"Not to mention that I was awarded a full scholarship to attend there."

"…" the entire room was in shock, the grandparents were in shock due to their grandson getting a full ride to the pickiest school around, which never accepted scholarship students. His mother was in a state of shock because her son hadn't confided in her that he wanted to attend medical school to become a doctor not a trainer or general health physician like she had thought.

"You got a full scholarship to Chilton" the words weren't a question. The proud smile that was filling Richard Gilmore's face said all. "Gilmore's always work hard and when there is a will there is a way. To get into a school that never accepts scholarship students, your test score must have been extremely high. What areas did they test you in?" Mr. Gilmore asked curiously.

Tris had already spilled out one of his biggest secrets, frankly the ones pertaining to the test weren't as major as the one he had already told. "They gave me a generalized test and then asked me if I wished to take any of the tests for their extra-curricular activities, such as languages or more advanced topic in certain class. I ended up getting a perfect score on the generalized test and took the exams for German, French, Spanish, and Korean. I then took some separate more advanced test in the science categories: such as chemistry, biology, human anatomy, and physics." Tris listed off the tests he took, causing his family member's to again be in a state of shock.

"When did you learn all those languages? You've only been taking German at school." Lorelai asked once she was able to get out of stupor.

"I learned Korean from Lane and Mrs. Kim. And the others I learned from school, all I had to do was ask the professors to allow me to do the assignment outside of class for both French and Spanish classes and the written and verbal exams I took after school." Tris explained.

"For both our grandchildren to be accepted at Chilton…." Mr. Gilmore stated to himself clearly please. "Wait here Lorelai, I'll get the check book"

Lorelai took this chance with both grandparents being distracted to whisper to her son, "Is there by any chance that Rory could get a scholarship too?" Tris shock his head, telling her that there wasn't. Lorelai resigned herself.

"Thank you. You have no idea. Thank you" Lorelai said to her father as he started to get up from the couch.

"On one condition" Mrs. Gilmore

"So close" Lorelai sighed.

"Since we are now financially involved in your life, I want to be actively involved in your life"

"What does that mean, Mother?"

"I want a weekly dinner" Mrs. Gilmore stated plainly to her daughter leaving no room for disagreement.

"What?"

"Friday nights, you, Tris, and Rory will have dinner here"

"Mom…" Lorelai said in a tone that was a cross between a sigh and a beg of please don't.

"And you have to call us once a week to give us an update on both of the twins schooling and your life. That's it. That's the condition. If you agree, you'll come to dinner tomorrow night and leave here with a check. Otherwise, I'm sorry, we can't help you" Mrs. Gilmore stated plainly to her daughter leaving no room for disagreement.

"I don't want her to know that I borrowed money from you. Can that just be between us?" Lorelai asked getting up from couch and started towards the nearest exit with Tris following behind her.

Mrs. Gilmore smiled opening the entrance door to let Lorelai and Tris leave, knowing full well t that she had won this round with her daughter, "Does seven o'clock work for you?"

Lorelai forced a smile, "Perfect"

Tris and Lorelai proceeded towards their green jeep and got in. Lorelai pulled out the drive way moments later with Tris in the passenger seat. The road in silence with Tris waiting for his mother to bring up the topic on why he didn't tell her about the scholarship earlier. _Was she trying to torture him until he cracked?_ Tris pondered to himself. _Unfortunately, it was working._ Moments later he finally broke, and everything he wanted to say just came bursting free.

"I didn't tell you about it because everything got so hectic. When the teachers approached me about taking a test to get a scholarship, I thought sure why not and humored them. I never thought that I would actually be able to do it. Sure, I took some extra language classes because I thought it would help with my future medical degree goals, but I never thought that I would be able to get a perfect score on their exams. Rory after all has always been the one for scholastic and A+ grades, while I've always been rather average in comparison. I was going to tell you that I took the exam after school, but you seemed so busy trying to plan this wedding at the Inn that I thought I could tell you afterwards. Then Rory got expected in Chilton and you were so happy, and that's when I got the results back telling me that I got a scholarship to the same school. I was planning to tell you after I read the letter, but then you got the letter that said you needed to pay all of Rory's tuition up front. I held back because I knew you wouldn't be able to afford Rory's tuition. I called them and asked them if Rory could take the test as well and get a scholarship, but it was a no go, that when I asked them to see if they would give my scholarship to her instead. Which they also said wasn't possible. I'm sorry, I really am…" Tris ended his rant

"Did you really try to give your scholarship away for your sister?" Lorelai asked glancing briefly from the road to look a son. Who nodded his reply. Lorelai looking back at the road to make sure that she was still in her lane.

"Oh, honey I really haven't been spending enough time with you, have I? For what it's worth I'm sorry too, in that I haven't been able to listen to you lately. Please remember that I'm always willing to listen to you and if I'm wrong in thinking something like you how you wanted to be a medical doctor not a trainer or sports health physician then correct me. Promise me that you will talk to me about what's important in your life" Lorelai told him.

"I'll try mom, I promise" Tris replied.

 **So, I've already started on the next chapter. I'm going to hopefully skipping around a bit and cutting out a lot of scenes that only have Rory in them. I want to focus more on Tris's side of the story and hopefully that will make it faster to when Tris meets Logan. But I promise not to skip too much. I'm not a Dean or Jess fan sorry, so Tris likely won't be either so heads up (Tris is a rather protective of his twin sister in the following chapters to come). I'll try to update as soon as possible but I have another summer midterm this week, so I might not end up posting till next Monday.**


	4. Recovering from Dementors & A Boy?

**Finally got to update. I decided to cut out the Rory meets Dean scene I figured it would be better for Tris to find out the same time as Lorelai. Hope you like it, comment below. Love hearing from you guys! Oh, I found another story that has a brother of Rory, who is gay. Just happened to find it the other day. Yaoi/BL Power! :)**

 _Italics-Tris's Thoughts_

Underlined- Other Languages

 **Story Begins:**

It had been a long day for both Tris and his mother both physically and mentally, but that's what happens when you visit the Gilmores, they somehow manage to suck the life out of you. Tris couldn't help but compare them to dementors in his mind, they were just so similar.

They both agreed that they needed to get some energy and positivity back, which ultimately led them to Luke's Diner for diner. Rory was supposed to meet them, but it seemed that she was late. Tris and Lorelai decided to sit at a corner table because they needed the quiet once seated Lorelai ordered her standard cup of coffee with burger and fries. Tris bit his tongue wanting to desperately speak up about his mother's food choices but knew better then to comment, knowing that she would just brush it off.

Tris ordered for himself a sandwich with twice the amount of tomatoes, a leaf of lettuce, and a slice of cheese, with a tossed salad on the side. It didn't take to long for their food to come out before they both dug in.

"I really can't get over it." Lorelai said, after chewing the first bite of her burger.

"?" Tris gave her a questioning look, _she couldn't still be talking about what they discussed in the car could she?_ Tris thought to himself.

Noticing his questioning look Lorelai enlightened him on what she meant, "How could one of my children turned out to be vegetarian. What did I do wrong! Meats fantastic!" Lorelai exclaimed the last part, then pointing to her very non-vegetarian burger trying to prove her point.

"You should be asking yourself what you did right. After all I'm going to live a long." Tris commented back, taking his fork and making a show of eating his healthy salad.

"Your just…, Oh, look who the cat dragged in," Lorelai changed topics from their discussion to speak to Rory who had just walked through the dinners door. "so your late getting here tonight." Lorelai commented to Rory who plopped down on the seat joining both Lorelai and Tris for diner.

"Yeah, I went to the Library." Rory said while stealing one of her mother's French fries.

"Oh. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're having dinner with your grandparent's tomorrow night." Lorelai said, taking another bit out of her burger trying to be nonchalant.

"We are?" Rory questioned.

"Yup we are." Tris confirmed, finishing up the last of his meal.

"But it's September." Rory stated in a matter of fact way. _His sister wasn't buying it, I have a bad feeling about this._ Tris finished up his plate with haste, something was about to go down he could feel it.

"What holiday is in September?" Rory asked.

"Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?" Lorelai stated in a way that seemed like she was chastising a three-year-old.

"Fine, sorry" Rory apologized not knowing why her mother seemed aggravated. _Perhaps it would just be best to tell Rory the truth about having to ask our grandparents for the money for her to attend Chilton_. Tris mulled over the possibility. _Umm… but mom probably won't tell want to tell her so that she doesn't feel guilty about having to but our mother in debt to our grandparents whom our mother loathes._ Tris sighed, not telling Rory was a bad option but telling her would could also cause some problems. Tris decided to keep his mouth shut, after all this information needed to be handled with care. Tris tuned back into the conversation, at which point he heard Luke chastised his own mother about her eating habits.

"Red meat can kill you, you know." Luke commented cleaning the tables next to them. Lorelai's reply was to take an extra-large bit of burger. Luke headed back to the counter after cleaning off the tables.

"Not all of us were born rabbits." Lorelai took that moment to send her son a pointed look and then motion to his empty salad bowel.

"Aww... thanks for the complement, rabbits are adorable therefore I must be too." Tris smiled at his mother who scowled and choose not to comment. After all she really did fine her daughter and son to be both equally adorable, but also pains in her ass at time. But she supposed that was life with kids.

Lorelai changed the subject, "So, I finished hemming your skirt today…," Lorelai waited for her daughter's input expecting her to either squeal with happiness or at the very least ask her how short she hemmed it. But was instead meet with silence. Tris looked in his little sister's direction clearly concerned that she hadn't said anything. _Did something happen? If one of those stupid guys did something to his sister at the library, they were dead._ Tris thought to himself silently going over his plans for murder. "a grunt of acknowledgment might be nice".

"I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, what if I had plans? You didn't even ask me." Rory said beginning to get upset.

"Well, if you had plans I would have known." Lorelai said, wondering why her daughter was acting this way.

"How?" Rory asked.

"Well, you would have told us." Lorelai said pointing at herself and Tris.

"I don't tell you everything. I have my own things."

"I would hope you wouldn't tell us everything, that would get old really quick." Tris said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Fine, you have things." Lorelai relented.

"That's right. I have things." Rory replied with a nodded of her head.

"Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight." Lorelai also tried to make a joke to help with the mood.

"Just tonight?!" Rory snarked back. _Shit, his sister just didn't know when to quit. Where was all this stuff coming from?_ Tris thought.

"Rory you've really gone too far, apologies to mom." Tris told his sister, who also seemed to be regretting what she said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lorelai asked clearly having enough of Rory's attitude.

"I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton" Rory finally said what was on her mind.

"What?" "What!" Both Tris and Lorelai exclaimed at the same time.

"The timing is just really bad." Rory said. _She was jumping up and down just the other day. There is no way she would have changed her mind so suddenly._ Tris thought watching his sister carefully for any signs or tells about what could have caused her to change her mind.

"The timing is bad" Lorelai asked, confused. She too was probably remembering her daughter jumping up and down the other day. _Did Rory somehow find out about the tuition cost?_ The thought was the first thing that came to Tris's mind.

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like thirty minutes each way." Rory added. From what Tris could tell his sister didn't know about the cost she was just making excuses. But the question was why.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Lorelai exclaimed. After having gone and begged her parents for the money for Rory to attend Chilton, she know didn't want to go! Lorelai stewed to herself, upset at the turn of events.

"Plus, I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean, I know Chilton's got to be costing you a lot" Rory said, giving another reason why not attending would be a good idea.

"Oh, you have no idea" Lorelai and Tris commented offhand.

"All of your money should be going toward buying an inn with Sookie." Rory stated trying to rationalize with her mother.

"What about college? What about Harvard?" Lorelai asked.

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am."

"Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern, but I have this covered" Lorelai told Rory letting her know that money wouldn't be an issue.

"I still don't want to go."

"Why?" Lorelai asked trying to figure out what was happening.

"Because I don't."

"I have to get out of here." Lorelai states to both Rory and Tris. Grabbing her coat, she quickly put it on, threw down some money on the table for their meal, and left the diner. Leaving Tris and Rory sitting in awkward silence.

"Are you angry at me too?" Rory asked her brother, looking him directly in the eyes trying to gauge his reaction to all he had heard.

Tris sighed, he was angry and annoyed, but right know his sister didn't need someone else arguing and yelling at her."

"A bit, I just don't understand. You seemed so happy just the other day to go to Chilton. It's a great opportunity and you're wasting it." Rory tried to cut in, but Tris gave her a look telling her that he wasn't done talking and that she better just sit back and listen to him. "I'm not going to argue with you little sister. I love you, after all you are my twin we've been together since we were born. I'm just letting you know that a chance like this doesn't come around often. I've said my peace and now we are both going to have a slice of apple pie. And when you're ready I hope you'll tell me the real reason you don't want to go to Chilton." Tris stated get up from the table and heading over to the counter to get two slices of apple pie. It didn't take him long to come back.

After finishing their slices of pie they left, once outside they started to make their way home side by side talking about the new book Rory had found in the library the other day. On their way they saw the hayride wagon slowly pass by them, with a gloomy Lane nuzzled in between two Korean boys. Rory and Tris wave hoping to get her attention which it does, and Lane sends them back a pleading look to come save her. Tris and Rory know better than to step into a Mrs. Kim Korean matchmaking date, so they continue to watch as the hay filled wagon passes by and heads down the street. Eventually they make it to Miss Patty's dance studio to see their mother having a lengthy discussion with Miss Patty. Miss Patty seeing Rory couldn't help herself and had to tell her the good news.

"Oh, Rory, good. I found a job for your male friend." Miss Patty stated, Tris choked on air. _Oh, hell no, this better not be the reason why she wants to stay here instead of attending Chilton. When I find out who he is, he better watches his back._ Tris thought angrily to himself.

"What male friend?" Lorelai asked. Tris shook his head already knowing where this was going.

"They need a stock boy at the supermarket. I already talked to Taylor about him. You just send him around tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks." Rory replied to Miss Patty.

"What male friend?!" Lorelai asked again.

"Oh, he's very cute. You have good taste." Miss Patty complemented Rory with a smile. Rory took that very moment to quickly run down the street with Lorelai hot on her heels.

"Well see you later, Miss Patty" Tris said while quickly walking away hoping to be able to catch up to his family.

By the time Tris caught up with them they had already made it home with Rory trying to make a run for her room. But was stopped because Lorelai had gotten there first.

"This is about a boy, of course. I can't believe I didn't see it. All this talk about money and bus rides. You got a thing going with a guy and you don't want to leave school" Lorelai told her daughter pacing back in forth as she walked in front of Rory's door. Tris was tempted to comment that he had figured it out before her, but it would only bring her anger onto him and there was no way he was going to let that happen. His mother was scary when she was upset, especially when her anger was directed at you.

"I'm going to bed" Rory stated trying to get passed her mother and eventually being able to push her aside.

"God, I'm so dense. That should have been my first thought. After all, you're me."

"I'm not you." Rory said turning back from her room to confront her mother.

"Really? Someone willing to throw important life experiences out the window to be with a guy. It sounds like me to me."

"Whatever." Was Rory's intelligent reply.

"So, who is he?" Lorelai asked. Tris leaned against the door frame on that was at the entrance of the kitchen hoping to hear who it was as well.

"There's no guy!"

"Dark hair, romantic eyes? Looks a little dangerous?" Lorelai asked describing the twin's father to a tee.

"This conversation is over" Rory says making walking into her room. Which proved that the guy probably was dark haired, with handsome eyes, and a bit dangerous. Tris wrote down the description in his head and added it to Miss Patty's information that he would likely being working at Doose's supermarket.

"Tattoos are good, too!" Lorelai called out.

"I don't want to change schools because of all the reasons I've already told you a thousand times. If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. Goodnight."

"Does he have a motorcycle? 'Cause if you're gonna throw your life away, he better have a motorcycle!" Lorelai added through the door that Rory had already slammed.

Lorelai walked into Rory's room at which point Tris drew a bit closer to hear what was going on.

"Well, I think that went pretty well, don't you?" Lorelai asked trying to ease the conversation so that it wouldn't escalate again.

"Thanks for the knock."

"Listen, can we just start all over, okay? You tell me all about the guy and I promise not to let my head explode, huh? Rory, please talk to me." Lorelai was met with silence. "Okay, I'll talk. Don't get me wrong. Guys are great. I am a huge fan of guys. You don't get knocked up at sixteen being indifferent to guys. But, babe, guys are always going to be there. This school isn't. It's more important. It must be more important."

"I'm going to sleep." Rory clutched her pulled back the covers, grabbed her pillow with an iron clutch, crawled in bed and processed to ignore her mother like she didn't exist.

"Rory. You've always been the sensible one in this house, huh? I need you to remember that feeling now. You will kick your own butt later if you blow this." Lorelai stated, trying to remain calm but failing.

"Well, it's my butt" Rory replied.

"Good comeback, but Rory come on!" Lorelai pleaded for her to see reason.

Rory pulled herself up from her bed to look her mother in the eye saying, "I don't want to talk about this. Could you please, please just leave me alone?"

"Okay, fine. We always had a democracy in this house. We never did anything unless we both agreed. But now I guess I'm going to have to play the mom card. You are going to Chilton whether you want to or not. Monday morning, you will be there, end of story." Tris visible winch when his mother pulled the mom card, it just didn't happen. She never used the mom card unless she was jokingly doing it.

"Mom, I think everyone needs some sleep…" Tris commented putting himself in the lime-light.

"Your right." Lorelai stated, walking out of Rory's room making the last-minute decision to slam Rory's door on the way out. Moments later the song I try by Macy Gray's is heard blasting from Rory's room.

Tris sighed, that wasn't what he meant by people needing to get some rest. Tris thought over what he should do. _Should he go comfort Rory? Comfort his mother? Why were women so dramatic!_ In the end Tris choose neither, Rory and his mother needed to be alone right now and frankly he knew better then to get involved with two angry women.

The morning was going to be tense tomorrow, he could already foresee it. _It would probably be a good idea to stay away from those two for a bit,_ Tris mused to himself. But what to do with himself that was the ultimate question. Thinking it over Tris knew what he was going to do. He was going to see the person whom his sister was giving up her dreams for, and lucky for him he knew just where to find him. Tris smirked to himself, _Yes tomorrow was going to be interesting._

 **So, I finished this chapter I was planning to make it longer, but I ended up wanting to put the ending on a cliff hanger. Your likely cursing me in your mind saying that I'm cruel for doing this to you guys but do I regret it I don't! *Evil Laugh* Back to seriousness though, I have already started chapter 5 and it should complete the pilot episode.**


	5. Dinning with the Grandparents

**So, I have finally had sometime to update this story. Sorry for the delay between school and work it has been hectic.**

 _Italics- Thoughts_

Underlined- Other Languages

 **Story Begins:**

Just like every morning Tris was the first one up and dressed for his morning jog around the sleepy town of Stars Hollow. It was his morning routine, which consisted of a full lap or two around the small town, that is whenever it wasn't snowing or raining. Tris found that it cleared his head and also got him energized for the day. With what went on the day before he could foresee that he was going to need some extra energy. By the time Tris complete his jog around town stores were beginning to open which signaled that it was time to head home. Tris walked into the house using the backside door, that lead straight to into the kitchen. It was eerily empty, normally after his jog his mother and sister would be sitting at the table both drinking their first cup of coffee for the day and sharing a plate of poptarts.

The argument from the day before was likely the cause of the disruption to their usual morning routine. Tris took note that Rory's room was open, which meant that Rory was likely not home, and Tris knew that when his mother got into arguments with either of them that she would go to work early to avoid the problem. Tris signed to himself, he loved his family but sometimes they could just be all around difficult. Tris took a quick shower then got ready for the day by making himself a smoothie and two slices of avocado toast. While Tris ate his breakfast, he contemplated on all the things that needed to be accomplished today. First off, he needed to see his mother and Rory, get school supplies, and then hunt down the guy at Doose's Market that was messing up his little sisters' life.

Originally, he would have done the last one first but since the guy approaching his sitter was unknown to him it was more difficult to hunt him down, especially without knowing his overall appearance. If he abided his time and waited for him to be employed at the grocery market, then figuring out time and place would be easier for a confrontation. Tris gave a slight nodded, happy with his logical decision planning and finished his last piece of toast. Slipping on his shoes as he left the house, he headed for the Independence Inn.

He arrived just in time to see a burly group of men lugging an enormous charred and broken stove into a truck. _What happened to the stove?_ Tris thought to himself, while quickly taking the front steps of the inn two at a time. As he entered, he could see his mother and sookie talking, and sookie crying about killing a Viking. Rory was surprisingly sitting at the reception desk reading an old book that she had read before, with Michel standing a few feet away from her giving her a glare that could have struck her down died.

"So, I see that we haven't got any new reading material. I thought you said you went to the library yesterday?" Tris stated, walking up to the reception desk and propping one of his arms on the desk for good measure.

"I did, there wasn't anything I wanted to check out." Rory looked up from her book to reply and then kept on reading.

"I bet, after all you were checking out other things…" Tris gave his sister a coy smile. Rory frowned confused on what her brothers meant, then after a moment realized what her brother was implying. At that point Rory had slammed her book shut and was whacking her brother arm with the side of her book as punishment for his comment.

"Hey, no muumuu today. You know what's weird? I kind of miss it." Our mother commented, coming up to the desk after her long chat with sookie about what I perceived was a talk about the stove that was carried out when I got here.

"You left me a note to meet you here" Rory plainly stated.

"Yeah, I thought maybe you could help out for a couple of hours. We've got this wedding tomorrow, things are crazy. You and your brother could make a little extra cash."

"Sure, I don't mind." "Fine" Tris and Rory stated at the same time, and then Rory went back to reading her book and ignoring our mother. Mom seemed to be at her wits end with Rory's reply. _This was going to get ugly,_ Tris could already tell.

"So, are you going to give me the "mommy dearest" treatment forever?" Lorelai directed the question to Rory clearly annoyed by her daughter's lack of input. Tris took a few steps back knowing better then to get involved and instead came to stand near Michel who was watching on the side lines.

"You wanted me here, I'm here. Should I do something, or what?" Rory closed her book and glared at her mother also clearly fed up.

"Yeah. Go home. Dinner's at seven. Be ready to go." Rory didn't even bother to reply and just grabbed her things and left without looking back. Once Rory had left Michel and I came back to the desk. Michel was clearly pleased to have his chair back and stated so happily.

"I don't mind staying and helping out." Tris told his mother hoping to help with the stress from both the wedding planning and the current relationship that was occurring between his mother was having with his twin sister.

"That would be a great help. What would I do without a son like you?" Lorelai hugged her son, getting some relief from the fact that at least one of her children wasn't made at her. Releasing her son from the hug she wrote down a list of things that needed to be accomplished with a few things that needed to be picked up from around town and brought back to the Inn. Taking the list from his mother, he set off to get things done. It took a few hours to complete everything. Tris was happy to say that he was able to get everything done, get some extra spending money that was more then likely going to go in his savings instead, and was able to get his school supplies and his sisters for their first day of classes on Monday. The rest of the day was spent helping out at the Inn getting everything ready for the wedding and playing damage control with the guests thank to the harp player.

Tris got home close to six to find his sister on the coach reading another book and snacking on pop tarts. Not yet dressed to go to our grandparents' house and appearing as though she wasn't going to come easily.

"Mom's going to be here soon, you might want to get ready for us to go." Tris leaned over the sofa to look at his sister.

"I'm not going. It's not fair that we have to go. I could have had plans…., You could have had plans. She didn't even run it by us." Rory growled to herself.

"When has mom ever asked us to go our grandparent's house? The majority of the time she's trying to avoid the place, she asked us to go. Sure, she could have run it passed us, but it's likely a last-minute arrangement. I'm certain mom has a reason and we can do her this one small favor by going to our grandparent's house for dinner." Tris told his sister plainly trying to get her to see reason.

Rory sighed, "I hate it when you rationalize. Alright, I'll get ready, but I won't like it." Rory pouted, going to her room to get ready. Tris smiled to himself and went to get ready himself.

At eight the Gilmore family of three could be found standing in front of a pair of huge ornate doors, dressed to the T. As usual Lorelai was holding her unusually large container of coffee especially prepared for the battlefield that she was about to walk into, all of them stood out in the cold none of them wanting to ring the bell. Eventually Rory is the one that breaks the silence.

"So…do we go in or just stand here reenacting the "Little Match Box Girl"?"

"Okay, look, I know you hate me. I'm the most horrible woman in the world. Message received. But I need you to be civil for me, just for dinner. And then on the way home you can pull a Menendez." Lorelai stated looking at Rory hoping that she would agree with the arrangement. Not knowing that Rory and I had already spoken earlier on, and that Rory was already planning to be civil.

"Fine." Rory agreed.

Lorelai mumbled to herself pressing the door bell, "Fine. Everything's fine. That's her favorite word lately." Before Lorelai could get more into her under her breath mumbling the door was opened, expecting to see the maid it was a surprise that Emily Gilmore in all her glory was standing at the door.

"Well, you're right on time" Emily stated, looking at her watch that showed that it was eight o'clock on the dot.

Tris spoke up hoping to give his mother and sister time to get more composed, "We got lucky and there was no traffic."

"I can't tell you what a treat this is to have all of you here." Grandma said, ushering all three of us towards the living room.

"Thank you for inviting us" Tris said, walking into hallway with his mother and sister close behind.

"Is that a collector's cup or can I throw it away for you?" Emily asked looking at the offensive coffee container that Lorelai had brought with her.

"Oh, I can do it." Lorelai said, trying to through it away in the basket closest to her when Emily stops her and tell her to though it away in the kitchen. Lorelai agrees and then sneakily throws it into the basket, while Tris and Rory distract her.

"Rory, Tris just let me look at the both of you. You are just exquisite. Look at that skin and your eye colors. Oh, it's good to see you." Emily happily says, observing her grandchildren that she hasn't seen in months, since the last holiday party they hosted. Then proceeds to hug Tris and then Rory.

"It's good to see you too, Grandma." Tris and Rory both say at the same time, causing them to both smile since they always find it amusing when they say the same things at the same time.

"I want to hear all about Chilton." Emily said, pulling both her grandchildren along with her to sit in the living room so that they can discuss school and other topics pertaining to the twin's lives.

"Well, I haven't actually started yet." Rory said, not knowing what else to say about the situation pertaining to her schooling.

"I see, what about you Tris?"

"I'm very excited. I got all the supplies for Rory and myself that we would need for classes on Monday. And my uniform should be arriving tomorrow from what Mrs. Bell at the Chilton office told me." Tris stated to his grandmother forgetting that he had not yet mentioned it to his younger twin sister till he happened to glance at Rory.

"You got into Chilton?" Rory whispered. Tris couldn't tell if she was upset or just in shock.

"Yup, surprise! We can now continue to have meals together and people won't call you a loner for wanting to read a book during your break." Tris teased, knowing that this had been a slight problem in the past, before Lane had joined their group of friends.

"That's great Tris, I'm happy we get to go together." Rory said reassuringly, then turned towards to her mother asking her if she knew.

"Your brother mentioned it to me yesterday. It took me by surprise as well, but he worked hard for his position for school so I can't be happier for him." Lorelai said making sure to be firm on the topic hinting to leave the topic alone till they got home.

"Well, I'm glad we have all agreed that Tris's enrollment in Chilton is tremendous and we are all proud of him." Emily commented, throwing her two cents in, before addressing her husband who had just entered the living room for his study and sits down on the couch opposite from them. "Richard, look who's here." Glancing up from his newspaper, Richard Gilmore looks at both set of twins and his daughter.

"Rory. You're tall." Richard comments out of the blue.

"I guess. Tris is taller though." Richard nods, looking at Tris closely and notes that he is indeed tall.

"What's your height?" Richard asks both twins.

"5'8" "5'12" Rory and then Tris state in order.

"That's tall. Your both tall. I believe that Tris is in fact taller than the average sixteen-year-old American male." Their grandfather states, before going back to his newspaper. When their mother says hello to him moments later, he tells her about his observation on her children's height. Which Lorelai states that she is aware, and that she finds it freakish as well. _Well that wasn't random at all._ Tris and Rory thought to themselves.

"Champagne anyone?" Emily asks at the bar, while creating her own drink.

"Champagne. Wow. Fancy." Lorelai comments from her seat.

"Well, it's not everyday that I have my daughter and grandchildren here for dinner on a day that the banks are open…. A toast." If Tris was able and not in polite company or what should be polite company in this case, he could have slapped himself in the head. His grandmother was just asking for problems and his grandfather was just reading his paper acting like none of this was happing. Tris's wish at that very moment to be anywhere but here, hell he rather be home with his mother and sister yelling at each other than at his grandparents listening to quick jabs taken out on his mother.

Emily hands all the adult's champagne and a club soda for Rory and I.

"To Rory and Tris entering Chilton. And an exciting new phase in their lives." Emily proclaimed and then everyone toasted and drank from their glass.

"This is so exciting. An education is the most important thing in the world, after family."

"And Pie" Lorelai said jokingly after her mothers' serious comment, which got her looks from them. "It's a joke." Tris notes that his grandmother gives a fake laugh. With that the room goes quiet, at which point our grandfather hands Rory the travel section of the newspaper and the sport section to me, which was discussing some highlights from a recent game. Whether that's a ploy for him hinting at my height possibly being ideal for sports or just common sense thinking that I like sport I can't be sure. So, I just thank him, and Rory and I read the newspaper till the meal is served.

The maid comes in 5 minutes later to tell us all that dinner is ready, and we all make our way to the dining room to sit down and eat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mother giving out a sign of relief, since the conversations from earlier wasn't going well and with dinner it brought the night one step closer to being over. Soon the food was out, and plates were full.

"Rory, how do you like the lamb?" Emily asked, hoping for some input.

"It's good." Rory said, taking another bit of her lamb.

"Not to dry?" Emily asked worriedly.

"No, it's perfect." Rory gave her grandmother a reassuring smile, which seemed to make her content.

"Tris, I made sure that the cook made you tofu cutlets since you don't eat meat. Did they turn out alright?"

"They turned out great. It has really good flavor and firmness to it." Tris said eating the last bit from his plate and going in for second.

"Potatoes could use a little salt, though." Lorelai commented making our grandmother upset, Rory spoke up that moment drawling away from the argument that would have ensued.

"So, Grandpa, how's the insurance biz?"

"Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay." Richard said without a care in the world and went back to eating his lamb. _I how much the payout for losing a body part comes out to. Do they pay out for diabetic foot amputation or just from an accident?_ Tris couldn't help but wonder, going through different thoughts of medical insurance and coverage in his head. Resulting with him not paying attention to the discussion that was going on at the table about his father and only coming out of his thoughts when Lorelai was excusing herself from the table.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna get a Coke. Or a knife." With that Lorelai was gone already in the kitchen. _Well, this is going well. We might just end up having a life size game of clue reenacted with the question being, who killed Emily Gilmore in the dining room with the knife?_ Tris mused, while Rory offered to speak with our mother.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to her-"

"I'll hand this one Rory." Tris went said starting to get up when his grandmother stopped him.

"No, I'll go. You two stay and keep you grandfather company." Emily quickly said while heading towards the kitchen. The table was left eerily quiet with or grandfather starting to nod of slowly.

It wasn't long before we could here our mother and grandmother arguing in the kitchen. While this house was expansive, the walls weren't nearly as thick as they should be for the cost. Rory and I could hear ever words that was said in the kitchen, including when our mother said that she came to our grandparents for money for Rory to go to Chilton.

"Did you know about this." Rory hissed at me from across the dinning room table trying to contain her anger that I had kept this from her and trying to not wake or grandfather up from his nap.

"Yeah, I came with Mom when she asked for the money. She didn't want to say anything because you know how Mom tries to do everything for us herself. That also when I told them that I was going to be attending Chilton with you through a full-paid scholarship. I understand your upset but-"

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed. I'm your twin sister, not just you sister, but your twin sister. We've been together since birth, we've told each other everything or at least we did. Do you know how much it hurts me when you don't confide in me? Do you really think so little of me, that you would think that I wouldn't be happy that we get to attend Chilton together?" Rory said clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really consider it. I just didn't want anything to be a competition whether it grades or anything else. And I'm really sorry for not mentioning why we were coming here tonight." Tris said, trying to explain himself.

Rory sighed, "I get it. But if you had just been straight forward in the first place none of this would have happened. Promise me that you'll be up front with me and stop hiding important things."

"I promise…," Tris promised sincerely. "little sister." With those last two words Rory gave him a look, that clearly said she wasn't amused at him pointing out that she was younger twin.

"Then I suppose your forgiven. You better be glad that I can't be upset with my twin for long." Rory informed her brother.

"I'm very grateful for that fact." Tris replied.

Dinner came to a close not long after and quick good byes were said. All three of them walked outside the house and a sigh of exhaustion could be heard coming from Lorelai who was propping herself up against the outside wall of the house. Looking worse for were.

"Mom?" Rory asked concerned.

"I'm okay. I just… do I look shorter? Cause I feel shorter." Lorelai asked making her way slowly towards the car.

"Nothing a little coffee can't fix." Tris said, knowing that it would make his mother and sister feel better. It had the same effect to them as chocolate had for most people.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee?" Rory offered.

"You guys are the best kids a mother could ask for, you better drive though, because I don't think my feet will reach the pedals." Lorelai said offering the keys to either of her children. Rory snatched up the keys first, which Tris was perfectly content with. And the long ride back to Stars Hollow began, it was a good 30 to 45-minute drive before Rory drove into town. Pulling to park at one of the available car spots near Doose's Market, the three Gilmore's got out and made their way to Luke's.

"So, nice dinner at the grandparents' house." Rory said with a note of sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner." Lorelai tiredly replied back also with a hint of sarcasm.

"You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk." Rory said hinting at the fact that Tris and Rory had heard everything that had been said.

"How much did you hear?" Lorelai asked.

"Not much. You know snippets." Rory said with a shrug.

"Snippets?" Lorelai repeat.

"Let's just say that for such an expensive place, the constructor did poorly job on the insolation." Tris commented while opening the door to Luke's for his mother and sister.

"So basically everything?" Lorelai questioned.

"Basically, yes" Both twins replied, while finding a table to sit.

"Well, the best laid plans." Lorelai sighed, sitting in the chair and grabbing the menu even though she knew exactly what she wanted.

"I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money." Rory said, trying to make their mother feel better.

"Oh, I so don't want to talk about it." Lorelai said put the menu back on the table.

"How many meals is it gonna take till we're off the hook?" Rory asked.

"I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one," Lorelai joked, or at least she hoped that she was joking. "Hey, wait, does that mean…."

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste. Not to mention someone is going to have to keep Tris out of trouble." Rory said playfully to her family with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Wow, what happened to you!" Tris asked, Luke as he came up to their table wearing a button-down shirt.

"Wow you look nice. Really nice." Lorelai added.

"I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars. You guys look nice too." Luke commented back and then asked them for their orders.

"Coffee, in a vat" Lorelai stated as seriously as she could.

"I'll have coffee also. And chill fries." Rory added.

Luke shook his head, "That's quite a refined palate you got there." Luke couldn't help but think that this family was setting themselves up for an early grave, at least the nights orders seemed reasonable compared to the things they have ordered in the past. Luke then turned to Tris, who just asked for water. At least one family member was thinking about there health, Luke thought to himself and went to go get their orders.

Once Luke left, Lorelai began a conversation on the "dreamy" guy that Rory was interested in which Tris conveniently tuned out not wanting to hear about his younger twin sister's opinion on this mystery guy. After all, if everything went to according to plan, he would magically disappear by next week just like all the other guys that had looked at his sister.

It didn't take long for the order to be brought to there table, where Luke placed each cup and plate in front of the correct person. Right as Rory was about to take the first sip of coffee Luke intervened.

"Coffee…fries. I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Rory, please, put that cup of coffee down. You do not want to grow up to be your mother. Why can't you follow your brother's example."

"Sorry to late." Rory took a swig of hot coffee and smiles with her mother. Luke and Tris shook their heads fondly. Luke walked away back to the kitchen to get more orders leaving the Gilmore's to converse. After a few moments Lorelai brings up the previous topic.

"So, tell me about the guy."

"Check, please." Rory says waving to Luke.

"No, really, are you embarrassed to bring him home?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not embarrassed." Rory stated defensively.

"Does he talk at all?" Lorelai asked.

"He won't once I'm done with him." Tris said under his breath, which Lorelai must have heard because she gave him a fierce look.

Rory rolled her eyes, "No. Mom, he's a mime."

"Once your over protective brother's meets him, he might just well be." Lorelai commented to herself, remembered all the times that Tris had scarred the boys in Stars Hollow from hitting on his sister.

"Sorry, didn't catch that what did you say?" Rory asked, not having heard.

"Let go home it's getting late." Tris said, before his mother could repeat what she said. Lorelai and Rory nodded, quickly drinking the last of their coffee and placing the money on the table. Making there way back to the car, so that they could drive home.

 **I'm done with this chapter. Yay! Thanks for reading. Sorry if I went from third person to second or first. I have the tendency to do that, I'm working on it.**


End file.
